He's Perfect!
by Fanboyash
Summary: It is small and almost non-existent, but what comes to the surface of Itoshiki sensei's newly broken mind is worth more than all the riches of the world to ten of his young female students. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

He's Perfect

He's Perfect!

Although it seemed like an impossibility, Nozomu Itoshiki's life had indeed gotten worse. One of the most horrible things in the universe had happened to him. He got promoted! Now he was currently a professor at one of Japan's most prominent colleges. He hated it with all his might. Not only was he out of his proper place in existence, but he was making far more money than he rightfully should and he was constantly worried about how his new found prosperity would corrupt him. The only reason he even took the job was that it would mean that he would no longer be teaching high school and therefore would no longer have to put up with the small harem of young girls that somehow managed to stay in his second year class years after they were supposed to graduate. There was just one small problem with his plan. The girls followed him! Well ten of them at least. Kafuka, Chiri, Matoi, Kiri, Kaere, Mayo, Meru, Harumi, Abiru, and Maria had somehow managed to graduate from high school and qualify for his new class by the time he arrived on the first day of his new job.

Now Nozomu not only had a job he hated, but also still had to deal with a bunch of annoying girls who wanted to be closer to him than ever. So close in fact that they made him buy a big house close to campus for them all to live in together. So not only did he have to put up with them during class time, but he also had to live with them as well. _Maybe I should use a knife next time. _Nozomu thought to himself as he entered his classroom and saw the familiar faces of the class he had been teaching for two semesters and the ten students he had been teaching for what seemed like forever(Kiri could now be present in class thanks to an internet camera and a laptop). _No, if I get blood on the carpet Chiri-chan will come after me in the afterlife. _The ten girls all smiled at him as he came through the door, except Mayo who scowled at him darkly with all the love in her heart. _Besides I'm sure the fans of Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei would want me to die by hanging and I do like the feeling of the new rope I bought. _Nozomu made his way to front of the class and began the lesson.

"Now seeing as this is the last day before exams and I have nothing left to teach you. This will be a short class consisting mostly of me answering questions about the material we have covered so far. I do not see how this with help you however because I believe strongly that you all should aim for a failing mark now so you will not be disappointed when you get one. Like I pointed out a month ago those who have low expectations of themselves and others will have less disappointment than everyone else. Of course merely lowering your expectations can never really keep you from being disappointed just less disappointed………I AM IN DESPAIR! An unfair world in which someone can lower their expectations as far as they will go and still be disappointed has left me in despair! Matoi-chan! Bring me my suicide rope!"

Chiri stood up.

"Sensei, no suicide rope until after class. You heard what the Dean said about you hanging yourself on campus. You will just have to wait."

"But this unfair world…."

"No suicide rope!"

"Fine! Matoi-chan I will see you after class. Now are there any questions?"

A young male student stood up.

"I have a question sensei. One that I've been dying to ask you since I started your class."

"Yes and what is that?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!"

"What?"

"My parents paid good money for me to take this class and all it is is you bitching about how unfair and horrible the world is and then you try to kill yourself!! How has the world been unfair to you! Your family is rich, you live in a kick ass house, and you have ten of the hottest girlfriends I've ever seen!!"

"You see living in a rich family has made me a slave to tradition, the girls picked the house not me, and you have not known hell until you have had ten young ladies making your life a nightmare!"

"What nightmare? I'd be happy to have ten beautiful girls to fuck every night."

All ten girls and Nozomu went red.

Kafuka put up her hand.

"Actually sensei has never touched us."

"What!? You mean to tell me you have ten girls living with you and none of you have even come close to sex with him!"

Matoi stood up.

"Well I kind of came close."

"You mean that time you tried to rape me in my sleep!"

"I was just trying to wake you up with a blow job. I thought it would make you happy."

"Cruel acts of unwanted sexual favors hardly make me happy."

"Jeez and I thought you would have each and everyone of these girls pregnant by now."

"What!? To do such an act would be the cruelest thing of all. First off I refuse to have children because according to most religious texts Armageddon will be happening in the near future and to subject a child to that would be indeed cruel. Second to have a child with anyone of these deranged girls would certainly unleash an evil upon the world that just might start the apocalypse……I AM IN DESPAIR! The thought of the coming end of times and having a baby with these psychos has left me in despair! Bring me my suicide rope!"

All of a sudden Nozomu's cell phone went off. He picked it up and the text message read: NOT TILL AFTER CLASS DUMBASS.

"Oh right. Class dismissed."

Everyone piled out of the room except for the ten young girls. Nozomu turned to them.

"Now can I have my rope now?"

Matoi handed him the rope.

"Here's your rope sensei, I'm going to go home with the others."

"Matoi-chan you're not going to watch me hang!?"

"No I've seen you hang lots of times. I just want to take a break from you for a while."

"Take a break?"

"Oh it's nothing it's just that you kind of hurt all of our feelings that's all. We'll see you at home sensei."

She turned to walk out of the room and as she turned small tears splashed from her eyes.

"Well that's odd."

Nozomu said to himself as he prepared his noose. He was just about to hang himself when the Dean burst into the room.

"Itoshiki-sensei! I have been getting complaint after complaint from students who say they have gotten nothing from your class and are you about to commit suicide in my college again!?"

"Um…no."

Nozomu said with the noose still around his neck and a stool beneath his feet.

"You are a failure as a teacher and a man!! And although I cannot terminate you do to the fact that most of the schools funding comes from your family I can certainly make your life here even worse. Maybe then you might just do me and the rest of existence a favor and finally succeed with riding the world of that useless carcass of yours! But please do it somewhere else and not on my campus! Now get out! And I don't want to see you back here until next semester!!

Nozomu sulked away from the college. He found an old abandoned building a little ways away and tied his noose to the ceiling of an empty room. He hung there for two minutes before the entire ceiling caved in on him and a bath tube fell on his head. After the debris had settled he then shouted….

"What if I had been killed!?"

After that Nozomu had to walk home in the pouring rain. He stumbled into his bed room, took off his freezing wet clothes and got into bed.

That night Nozomu had the worst nightmare he ever had experienced ever in his whole life. He dreamt that he had to experience the worst pain ever imaginable for all eternity in order to bring beautiful life to the world only to have everyone he had given life to one by one come up to him while he was suffering and personally tell him that they hated their existence and wished they were dead and it was all his fault. Nozomu woke up suddenly and his eyes went blank. All he could do was stare at the wall because his mind was broken. His entire conscious mind had shattered into emptiness. He was now a shell, an empty vessel, a husk. It was then that part of him noticed what was lying beside him. Ever since the girls had moved in with him each girl gotten their own room, but Matoi choose to sleep with sensei. Nozomu had fought this arrangement in the past, but after a while tolerated sharing his bed with her. She always wore what ever her sensei wore to bed and tonight Nozomu in his haste to rid himself of his wet clothes had collapsed into bed without putting on any pajamas. He now found himself spooning with her both of them completely naked. It was then that one incredibly tiny little almost insignificant thought that had survived the shattering of his brain bubbled to the surface of his newly broken mind.

_I love you girls and all that matters is your happiness._

Nozomu put his arms around Matoi and held her close. He smelled her hair and breathed her in. She smelled like him only with a nice hint of femininity. Matoi's eye's shot open. Sensei was doing something different then when he normally sleeps. He kissed her shoulder and the hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end.

"Sensei?"

Matoi whispered in the dark. Nozomu looked into her eyes and they fell into each other's gaze.

"Lucky lucky stalker girl."

He said in a daze.

"You're about to become very close to me indeed."

End of Chapter.

Writer's Notes: Thank you for reading my fanfic. I plan to write two more chapters, so I hope people like this first one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chie Arai made her way to the house that Nozomu and the young girls now lived in. She was a little worried when she got the call from Kafuka stating that Itoshiki-sensei had lost his mind. The first question of course that she asked Kafuka when she said this was "How was this different from normal?" Kafuka simply replied that sensei was not himself and she actually sounded quite scared, so Chie decided to pay Itoshiki-sensei a visit just to make sure everything was alright. When she made it to the house and knocked on the door she was greeted by all the girls, minus Matoi, who all had worried looks on their faces.

"Oh Chie-san!!"

Kafuka said as she leaped into Chie's arms.

"Pink Supervisor is not himself you have to find out why!"

"Wait girls just tell me what happened."

"Well the only one's who have been in contact with him are Matoi-chan, Kaere-chan, and Meru-chan. From what I've heard from them Pink Supervisor is really not himself."

Chie turned to Kaere.

"Now Kaere-chan what did Itoshiki-sensei do to you?"

"He felt me up."

"What!?"

"Yes and then when I told him I'd sue he laughed and stole a kiss."

"No wonder you're scared."

Kaere blushed.

"I'm not scared! I just wish he hadn't gone off with Matoi before doing it again! Oh sensei how I've longed for you to treat me that way for so long."

Kaere said as she held her body and blushed uncontrollably.

"Your manly hands feeling my ass and breasts and the way you laughed at my attempt to sue………..I WANT MORE!!"

Chie, a little weirded out, turned to Meru and texted the message.

**So what did sensei do to you**?

Meru texts back.

**He sent me a message.**

**Can I see it?**

Meru showed Chie the message on her cell phone.

**HEY BITCH, WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE WITH ME AND HAVE A LITTLE FUN?**

Chie was shocked.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE HE GAVE YOU SUCH A HARSH MESSAGE.**

**I KNOW ISIN'T IT GREAT, I'VE WAITED FOR SENSEI TO FINALLY GET SOME BALLS AND ASK ME OUT FOR YEARS.**

**HE CALLED YOU A BITCH!**

Meru blushed and hid her face a little.

**HE FINALLY HAS A BACKBONE AND HAS LEARNED TO TREAT ME LIKE I TREAT EVERYONE ELSE!! HE'S BECOME EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DREAMED OF IN ONE MESSAGE………I WANT MORE!!**

Chie decided to make her way to Itoshiki's bedroom to see what the hell happened to him. When she opened his bedroom door she was immediately hit in the face with a cloud of tobacco smoke. She stepped inside and saw Nozomu and Matoi sitting on his bed. He was smoking a cigarette and Matoi was pouring him a bowl of wine. Matoi looked happier than she had ever been and Nozomu had a vacant, dazed look on his face that kind of made him look like he was on heroin.

"Hello Chie-san."

Nozomu said in a creepy voice.

"How are you today?"

"Fine Itoshiki-sensei, but I can't quite notice that you are not really yourself this morning."

"Oh yes I am not quite myself and that is manly do to the fact that I am taking a break from myself."

"You're taking a break from yourself? So you are another personality right now?"

"Not at all. I'm still me just the me who wants to spend some time with my beloved girls."

He said as he lovingly kissed Matoi's neck. She melted into the kiss, a look of pure satisfaction on her face.

"You see my mind is gone and I don't want it to come back until I've made these girls as happy as they have made me."

"Itoshiki you have never liked being around these girls ever."

"I would not exist if that statement were completely true. I no longer wish to live in despair, for now at least. I will go back to myself after I have had a good long rest, I think until the next semester. That will be a nice long holiday for me. Until then all I want to do is make my girls happy."

"Matoi-chan are you ok with him like this?"

"More than ok. He's perfect! Sensei did something that no other boyfriend has ever done with me."

"And what is that?"

"He made me a part of him!"

"That's right. Matoi-chan is now a part of me, like my heart or my soul and if you wish to remove her from me you will have to amputate. I love you Matoi-chan."

He kissed her adoringly.

"One more thing before I go. What is with the alcohol and the cigarettes?"

"Oh that. Well when I was younger I drank and smoked a lot to ease my horrible life and became quite addicted. Then I stopped because I was worried it would corrupt me. I guess without the rest of my mind the addiction came back. You will tell the girls I like two cigarettes and three bowls of wine after sex will you?"

"Yes anything you say."

Chie backed out of the room slowly. When she got out she confronted the other girls.

"So did you find out what was wrong with Pink Supervisor?"

"Yes Kafuka-chan I did. It seems that there is a part of him that truly loves you girls and that seems to be the only part of him left."

All the girl's, except for Kafuka's, faces lit up.

"Really!!"

"Yes he is going to be like this until the start of the next semester. Normally I would recommend sending him to a mental care facility, but considering he has always been a danger to himself and others I don't think that would help. Also normally I would ask that you not take advantage of him while he is like this, but I can see by the look on all your faces that that request would be in vain so let me just say this. At the very least give him enough time to eat and sleep. He also said he'll need a lot of wine and tobacco. Now I'll take my leave in the hopes that he won't be dead when I check up on you all at the beginning of the semester. What am I saying, Itoshiki couldn't kill himself with a wood chipper."

She was out the door. All the girls huddled around. Chiri spoke up.

"Ok the next semester is in a couple of months. Now I have already thought of a schedule that I think will be fair to all of us. Subtracting ten hours for him to sleep and eat a day that still leaves each of us 126 hours of personal time with him."

Harumi speaks up.

"Um Chiri-chan, Abiru-chan and I can split him."

"Harumi-chan are you sure about that?"

"Yes, we both like to dress him up like a dog and Abiru\Itoshiki-sensei is my favorite Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei pairing. Watching them have sex will be great for the creative process of my new fanfiction. I'm sure it will be my best lemon yet."

Abiru blushed.

"I'll do my best."

"Ok so we each now have 140 hours to spend with him."

"Um Chiri-chan?"

"Yes Maria-chan?"

"Didn't sensei make Matoi-chan a part of him?"

"Yes and your point is?"

"Well if she is a part of him isn't her time with him his time alone?"

"I guess so. So that means we each have 158 hours to spend with him. That's seven days a piece. Now who gets which days depends on our own personal schedules and I think I have come up with a time line that works for all of us."

All the girls, except Kafuka, huddled together and put their hands in a circle.

"We only have a curtain amount of time before sensei turns back so let's make the most of this."

All the girls shouted together.

"One, two, three, BREAK!"

Kafuka looking a little depressed walked away.

"Oh Pink Supervisor, why did you have to leave?"

What looked like a normal couple in love turned out to be two lovers texting vulgar messages to each other. Meru and Nozomu walked hand in hand down a beautiful little parkway both of them looking happy as can be with a cell phone in their hands.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEAPED OUT AND TOOK ME TO THE PARK. YOU YEN PINCHING BASTARD.**

**WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST BE GALD I TOOK YOU ANYWHERE YOU CRAZY BICTH.**

She held his arm tighter and he lay his cheek on the top of her head.

**ARE WE JUST GOING TO WALK ALL DAY OR ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO SPEND SOME MONEY ON ME?**

**YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T THROW YOU IN THE FUCKING LAKE.**

They kiss. Then they see a vender selling ice cream. He buys her a cone.

**ICE CREAM ON A DATE. THANKS FOR BEING ORIGIONAL.**

Nozomu and Meru spend the rest of the date sitting on a park bench watching the sun set while she ate the ice cream cone.

**YOU KNOW YOU OWE ME SEX AFTER I SHELLED OUT MONEY FOR YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE.**

**I'M NOT YOUR WHORE YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE.**

**YOU COULD'VE FOOLED ME.**

Meru blushed and lay her head on Nozomu's chest. _He's perfect. _She thought to herself, as the two young lovers enjoyed the sunset.

Chiri made her way to her bedroom like she did every night only to find Harumi outside Meru's bedroom door with a laptop.

"Harumi-chan what are you doing?"

"Sensei and Meru-chan are having sex."

"How can you tell? I can't hear a thing."

"Exactly, but you can read."

She turned the laptop over to Chiri.

"I can read what they are texting to each other through the signal I picked up from both their cell phones."

The messages were as follows:

**I'M NOT A HUNDRED YEN HOOKER YOU ASSHOLE SO DON'T BE SO ROUGH. **

**I'M DOING THIS AS GENTLY AS POSSIBLE MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BITCH YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN LAID BEFORE I CAME ALONG AND I WOULDN'T HAVE THE BURDEN OF BEING YOUR FIRST.**

**YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR CHILD LIKE PENIS IS SO SMALL I DON'T THINK I FEEL ANY PAIN ANY MORE.**

**DOES THAT MEAN YOU'LL STOP BITCHING?**

**YOU ASSHOEL…..BRUN NI EHLL….UFCK OUY.**

**WHAT'S THE MATTER MY LOVE? IS MY CHILD LIKE PENIS GETTING TO YOU?**

**JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME ENJOY IT FOR A BIT.**

Eight minutes later.

**YOU CAME LIKE A STEAM.**

**I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU RAPED ME.**

**AND I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU'RE A SLUT.**

Meru and Nozomu emerged from her bedroom. Meru hanging from his arm, her head on his chest. He gave her a tender kiss goodnight and left. She smiled happily and closed the door. Chiri looked shocked.

"Did they just have angry text sex?"

"I guess so."

Matoi emerged form Meru's bedroom.

"What the hell went on in there Matoi-chan."

"The most beautiful love-making I've ever seen. Now if you excuse me. Sensei and I are about to make love ourselves."

Matoi ran off after Nozomu leaving Harumi and Chiri with shocked looks on their faces.

Kiri sat alone in her little dark room watching TV. Thanks to a laptop and internet camera she could stay in her room in sensei's house and still attend his class. She was unaware of the change that had happened in sensei. She was also unaware that the girls had scheduled time for her and sensei to be together and if that time was going to be used sensei would have to come to her. Suddenly her blanket was ripped from her and two large arms with a bigger blanket wrapped around her snugly. She could feel sensei's warm breath on the back of her neck as their two naked bodies cuddled in the large blanket together. She bent her head down, hiding her face in her hair.

"Sensei?"

She whispered in the darkness.

"Yes. It's sensei."

He whispered sweetly to her as he held her in his arms affectionately. The large blanket securely wrapped around them both.

"We're in a little cocoon, in our own little box, just the two of us. Now tell me something cutie. What have you always wanted to do with sensei?"

Kiri's face went red and a naughty little grin began to emerge from the hair that was hiding her face.

Chiri smiled brightly at Nozomu from across the table at the restaurant he took her to. She never realized what an attractive older man he was. _He's perfect_. She thought to herself as Nozomu and her shared a romantic dinner, a bottle of wine and for once a normal conversation. He had done everything right, down to every little detail. Nothing had gone wrong and if something had remotely gone wrong Nozomu would get up and fix it right away. He looked so sexy in his suit and his hair was done up in a way she liked. Best of all was the fact that he had done all this without her even having to say anything. He picked the right time, clothes, place to take her, and all the right things to say to her. This was by far the most perfect date she had ever been on and she now found herself melting in Nozomu's eyes. Nozomu smiled at her and she felt her heart racing. Then the check came. After Nozomu paid for the dinner, they both walked home together.

"Well it seems our date has finally come to an end my dear."

"And I was really enjoying myself."

"Well the evening does not have to end after dinner."

"What were you thinking of doing?"

"You are not a high school girl anymore Chiri my love you are a woman now. What would a woman do with a man she finds attractive? Especially when the man finds that she to looks stunning this evening."

That was the last straw. Chiri could not take it anymore. Since the beginning of the date her body had gotten progressively hot, because of how wonderful Nozomu had gotten. Before she knew it she was kissing him quite enthusiastically. When the kiss was over their mouths separated, saliva still connecting their lips.

"I love you Chiri."

"Please sensei! Take me to bed with you!"

Later that evening Chiri and Nozomu lay in bed together, her arms around him and her head on his chest.

"Wow sensei, I'm so happy."

"Well Chiri-chan if you wanted us to get married because we took a nap in the same bed, what do you want us to do after we just did that?"

"Um do that again in ten minutes……….wait that's right I do still want us to get married. Hey since you're like this we can get married now right?"

"Not really."

"What!? But you said you loved me?"

"I do, it's just that if we got married it wouldn't be fair to the other girls. I love them to you know. If I asked you to marry me I would have to ask all the girls to marry me."

"Ok I see what you mean, but I will be married to you one day."

"I think so as well and I also think it's been ten minutes."

Kaere waited for Nozomu to take her on their date. She was dressed in one of her sexiest outfits and pissed that Nozomu was making her wait so long (actually she was very happy that he was pissing her off it made her want him more). Nozomu emerged from his bedroom wearing a T-shirt and torn jeans. He was puffing away on a cigarette.

"Sensei! I thought you only smoked after sex!"

"Hanging with a bombshell as hot as you is like sex, especially when you're wearing something like that."

"That remark is sexual harassment I could sue you for that!"

"And I could sue you for giving me a boner before five pm. Now do you want to go on this date or not?"

Kaere put his arm around her and held him close to her.

"Ok sensei where did you want to take me?"

Nozomu kissed her neck and felt her ass. He then took a puff from his cigarette.

"Fuck you're sexy this mourning. I was thinking I would take you to that new amusement park and I'd win you a freaken teddy."

"Sounds great sensei."

She said as they walked toward the door with his hand still on her ass. When they got to the door she turned to Abiru and Harumi, who had been watching them the whole time, and said.

"He's perfect!"

Kaere and Nozomu then walked out the door.

"What the hell was that?"

Abiru asked.

"Well Kaere-chan told me that women in her country like hardcore bad asses that know what they want."

"Wow sensei can be anything while he's like this. I can't wait for our time."

"Me nether."

Later that evening Kaere and Nozomu lay in bed together. She was ecstatic. Sensei was really manly and hardcore the whole time they had been out and he made love like a wild beast. She noticed the time and started to leave.

"I guess I should be going now."

"Why is that Kaere-chan? Why don't you stay? I'm still horny."

"I would love to sensei, but my time with you is up."

"It's ok I know the schedule that you girls drew up for me. You all gave me ten hours a day to sleep and eat so technically this is coming out of my time. And you need to go back to your own country."

Those words hit Kaere like a rock to the head. In a second Kaede was looking at Nozomu with loving obedience.

"Hello Kaede-chan."

"Hello sensei."

"Hello Matoi-chan you can come out now."

Matoi came out of her hiding spot and took her place under Nozomu's arm. He was now embracing both girls.

"What do you need us to do for you sensei?"

Nozomu pulled out a cigarette, Kaede lit it and Matoi poured him a bowl of wine.

"Well I have two beautiful ladies and ten hours. I'm not really sleepy, but I am famished. Why don't we all take a walk to the market and buy ingredients so you two can make my favorite meal. Then……"

Nozomu took a long drag from his cigarette. It went from freshly lit all the way to the filter. Nozomu then cocked his head back and a huge mushroom cloud of smoke burst forth from his mouth toward the ceiling.

"Who wants to take a bath with sensei?"

The girls smiled brightly and started to caress his body.

Nozomu laughed contently.

End of Chapter.

Writer's Notes: I have already received some reviews and I was very happy to get them. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and is continuing to read it. I know that some people might think it is odd that Kafuka is not happy about what is going on. I'll explain it in the next chapter. Also the next chapter is the last one and I will try to post it as soon as possible. Thank you once again for reading my fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 7:00 am in the kitchen of the house and Chiri was going over the house's bills while Abiru and Harumi ate breakfast.

"My God! I never thought it would be this expensive to satisfy sensei while he's like this."

Abiru looked at the ceiling dreamy eyed.

"It sure is worth it though."

All three girls went wide eyed, dreamy, and all said at once.

"Yeaaaaaaaa."

Chiri shook herself from the dream world that the memory of her time with sensei had drawn her into and looked at the other girls.

"So what is it exactly that you two do with sensei?"

"Well we put a tail and dog ears on him and we pretend he's our horny little puppy. He mostly has sex with me while Harumi-chan takes notes for her fanfiction. Oooh the way he caresses my bandaged body sends chills of ecstasy to every nerve in me! And then there is nothing quite like ripping his tail off at climax to really get the endorphins flowing."

"So what do you use to keep his tail on when he's naked?"

"Super glue."

"And sensei doesn't mind?"

"Not at all he's perfect!"

Matoi then entered the room. Chiri turned to face her.

"Oh Matoi-chan good morning. Is sensei up now?"

"No I'm just getting something to eat while I know he's still in one place."

"Ok um Matoi-chan I have a question about sensei's expenses. What does he buy everyday that is costing so much?"

Matoi thought for a moment.

"Well he has to keep up is stock of wine and cigarettes everyday. His favorite wine is actually the cheapest, and he only smokes after sex. So I guess the high cost must be from me cooking his favorite meal everyday."

"And just what is his favorite meal?"

"An 8 oz Kobe served with 2000 yen worth of vegetables."

Chiri's mouth hit the floor.

"A DAY!!"

"He only eats once a day and he told me that's what he needs to eat in order to keep his libido as strong as it is."

"Well I guess that's how much it's going to cost to keep him like this."

All the girls went dreamy eyed again thinking about how good sensei was in bed. Then they all said at once.

"What a bargain!"

"So how much time have we got left with perfect sensei?"

"Well the only one of us who hasn't used any of her time is Kafuka-chan."

"You would think she would be happy sensei is more positive."

"Well if she doesn't use her time I want those extra days, sensei does this thing were he..."

Chiri stopped because Maria walked in.

"Oh hi Maria-chan did you enjoy your time with sensei yesterday?"

"Yes! Sensei is so nice. He showed me treasures I never knew this beautiful country could hold. He took me to an amazing place called the dump."

Maria then walked over to the window and pulled open the drapes.

"See he helped me bring a treasure here."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Maria-chan is that an old dump truck?"

"Yes! Sensei carried it here for me all by himself! Now I have something to play in!"

"What do you mean by carried it here?"

"He said his love for me gave him the strength to lift anything and he picked it up and carried it here for me."

Chiri, Harumi, Abiru, and Matoi all said in aw.

"He is perfect."

"So what were you talking about before I came in Chiri-chan? Something you did with sensei? He's really good at playing games."

"Well it's just that the rest of us do something a little different then play games…..we umm….."

"Have sex."

Everyone went blank.

"Well yes. How did you know that?"

Maria's eyes swelled up into tears and she ran off.

"How could you think she didn't know what sex was? She is about the same age as us."

"I don't know! She acts like such a child all the time and sometimes I forget."

"Well you really hurt her feelings. You made her feel like she's still a baby."

"I'll make it up to her later; right now we need to figure out what to do with Kafuka-chan's time."

"Why don't you leave her time alone and let her work things out with sensei."

"Fine! But if she wastes those last few moments in paradise I'll kill her."

Maria sat alone on the stoop to the house looking very depressed. The front door then opened and Nozomu came out and put his arm around her.

"So what do you want to do today Maria-chan? There is an old bike shop that is throwing away some of its bikes today."

"That sounds great sensei, but I don't feel like it right now……..sensei can we do something else?"

"Like what?"

"Well maybe I want you to treat me a little differently then you have been."

"Like how?"

Maria blushed and hid her eyes from him.

"Maybe you could treat me….."

"Like a woman?"

Maria blushed even more.

"Are you doing this to be like the other girls?"

"Maybe and maybe I've had thoughts about me and sensei that I've always been embarrassed to talk about."

"Maria-chan tell you what, why don't we go to your bedroom, close the door, and it will be just the two of us. Then you can tell me about those thoughts and maybe make them more than thoughts?"

Maria hid her face more. Nozomu then gently turned her head to face her and kissed her sweetly.

"I promise you'll like it."

He then led her into the house.

Kafuka walked down the bedroom hallway of the house as she walked she passed by Mayo.

"Oh hello Mayo-chan what's in the bag?"

"Just some things for my time with sensei."

"Oh I see you have candles, and bath oil, and Vaseline, and razor blades, and gasoline, and salt, and gag balls, and chains, and needles. Well have fun."

"We always do."

Kafuka continued walking until she came to Maria's room. She opened the door.

"Maria-chan want to go get some ice cream…..oh sensei!"

"Shhhh….you'll wake her up."

"What are you doing here sensei?"

"Watching her sleep."

"Did you two?"

"Yes it was some of my best work. A young lady's first time should be memorable."

He kissed the top of Maria's head and gently slid her off him. He then got out of bed.

"I'm actually glad to see you. Come have a drink with me. You haven't been to see me yet."

"I shouldn't."

"Please."

Kafuka thought for a moment.

"Ok."

Kafuka and Nozomu sat together watching the sun set.

"It's really beautiful out is it not?"

"It is nice out Pink Supervisor. Oh here is your 50 yen."

"You don't have to give me that."

Kafuka got mad and started to leave.

"Wait! Please don't go! Can you at least tell me what's bothering you?"

She sat down again.

"You are not yourself! Why is it that it takes your mind to break for you to become this perfect guy? I DON'T WANT YOU I WANT PINK SUPERVISOR BACK!"

"Give me the 50 yen."

"Here!"

"You know I did not mean to upset you like this when I became this way."

"Why can't you be you again?"

"I'm still me…..just me with less stuff in my head. I remember when I was a child and I just got back from a spring festival and it was dark and the moon was out. I was walking by a lake and the water was so clear that it looked like there where two skies, only the water was covered in cherry blossom pedals so it looked like there were pink stars."

"What made you think of that just now?"

"I didn't just think of it. I have been searching my mind for the past month looking for that memory, because it's the only happy memory I have and I knew you would want to hear about it."

Kafuka burst into tears.

"You do love me don't you?"

"Yes. Matoi may have my soul, but my heart is forever yours."

Nozomu put his arms around her.

"You know what else. I want a baby."

"Pink Supervisor? You really mean it!?"

"Yes you are the most wonderful girl in the world to me and I can think of no one else to have a child with."

She hugged him tears still rolling down her eyes.

That night Kafuka and Nozomu made love in the most beautiful, tender, passionate way. As they lay in each other's arms Kafuka looked into his eyes and said.

"Sensei there is something I have to tell you now that I'm with child."

"Yes my love and what is that."

Kafuka's eye's filled dark evil fire.

"I have to finally be honest with you. I've been possessed by the unholy one this whole time and our child is going to bring about the end of times."

Nozomu looked wide eyed at her for a moment, smiled and then said.

"We can call him Pink Anti-Christ."

Kafuka's eyes filled with tears again.

"YOU ARE PERFECT!!"

The day had finally come where Nozomu regained his mind, but when the girls woke up they found that before he turned back he had left them each a custom engagement ring and a letter saying that next time he loses his mind he will marry them all and that making him miserable would make him lose his mind faster. Of course once Nozomu regained his mind and realized that he was now engaged to all these girls and that his child was going to bring about the end of times he hung himself. Luckily all the girls pulled down on him until the tree he hung himself from came down on his head and he then shouted…

"WHAT IF I HAD BEEN KILLED!!"

End of Story.

Writer's Notes: I am so sorry for the late update. I have been busy with work. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
